


First Impressions

by Horton_Writes8739



Series: SWAT Barbie [2]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Isabell Maverick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horton_Writes8739/pseuds/Horton_Writes8739
Summary: Iz's first encounter with 20-David is one to remember
Series: SWAT Barbie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872370
Kudos: 8





	First Impressions

Iz was well rested but it felt like she hadn't slept at all last night, she had woken up 2 hours before her alarm, but who could blame her it was her first day on swat,  
she was mildly terrified but who isn't on their first day.  
After standing in her closet for a moment she decided to go on a run around the neighborhood, it was a solid 1.5 mile loop and would ease her nerves, tossing on an old lapd shirt she had cut the sleeves off of and shorts, her long wavy blonde hair was french braided down the middle and tucked under itself at the nape of her neck, she walked out of her bedroom and was greeted by Ranger her 7 year old Malinois, and the 3 year old doberman Escobar that Abby hand trained to the point he was better trained and well-mannered than the handful of men iz had dated.  
Iz gently shut Abby's door that was across the hall from hers and padded into the open kitchen and living room, she filled the dogs bowls with food and went to put her shoes on.  
By the time iz was done lacing up her sneakers Ranger had gone back to sleep on his bed but she was startled when a wet nose pushed into her exposed arm,  
she giggled quietly when she glanced over to see Escobar standing by the door,  
practically begging her to take him with,  
iz immediately caved, Escobar was trained to be Abby's running partner and boy did he impress, he would run beside you off leash for miles and never break away or speed up, she slapped a note on the fridge for Abby if she woke up before her return and slid out the door, escobar right at her side.  
\----  
The hot sticky air that stuck to her skin was banished by the AC the second she came in the door, but another wave of something hit her  
Chocolate?  
“Abby, why does it smell like chocolate in here?” she spoke while toeing her shoes off  
Abby was standing in the kitchen when she rounding the corner  
“Wow- you really are a bloodhound-” Abby poured something out of the blender into a cup  
“-I red the note so i made us protein shakes with the new chocolate powder i ordered”  
Iz accepted the jar, taking a sip she immediately hummed a satisfied response  
“You are the best daughter” she smacked a kiss Abby's forehead  
“and you are the best mom, now go shower”  
They both giggled as she shooed iz towards the hallway  
“can you knock at ten minutes?”  
“Yes ma’am, now go”  
“Okay, OK i'm going sheesh” she went to the bathroom and turned on the water, pulling out her braid and replacing it with a messy topknot to stop it from getting wet while waiting for it to warm up.  
The shower was steaming hot and one of the best things iz had ever felt, she was rinsing the lathers off her when a knock on the door echoed through the sauna of a bathroom,  
Twisting the knob til the water stream trickled away, she pushed open the glass door and snatched a towel from the rod to dry her legs before securing it around herself.  
After a few minutes the door pushed open and Abby appeared, still wearing a loose cropped shirt and sweats with no trace amounts of management in her hair  
“I brought your clothes” she plopped the neatly stacked and folded pile on the counter  
“You have to leave in 20 minutes to get to the precinct in time”  
“Thank you babe”  
Abby smiled and gave a small wave while cracking the door behind her,  
Iz shook her head, a smirk edged up one side of her lips,  
she got into the black sports bra, cargo green tank top, and high waisted jeans.  
Iz stood contemplating whether or not to cover the small scope crosshairs tattoo below her ear that everyone in her platoon had gotten, but upon checking her phone she decided not to waste time, brushing her hair up into a messy ponytail as she left the bathroom and went down the hallway abby was standing with a water bottle and her keys,  
“Don't forget these” she handed them to iz and she took them gratefully “Thank you”  
She jammed her feet back into the running shoes and threw her bag over her shoulder,  
Iz slowed down a bit to hug abby and kiss the crown of her head “I love you”  
“I love you too mom” iz opened the front door and went to her truck,  
Abby shouted “be safe!” from the doorway and waved as she pulled out of the driveway,  
waiting for the truck to be out of sight before going back in the house.  
\----  
Iz could feel her heart in her throat when she pulled into the precinct and parked in an open space beside a motorcycle  
“Wow, risk taker” she mumbled under her breath as she hopped down and grabbed her bag from the passenger seat, she could feel the eyes on her as she walked into the station,  
I mean, who wouldn't stare at the woman who looks like the definition of “cali girl” walking into a literal tank of testosterone, but she kept her gaze forward and her chin up as she made her way to the locker room.  
The locker room was fairly clean and smelt like cologne which she had to admit wasn't bad at all, Iz could tell by the strangely quiet mission room and lack of foot traffic that their was either a call, it was a slow day, or she was here early, she decided on the former and continued with her locker, she only put up 3 pictures, her platoon, her T.O/Patrol partner and abby in her graduation dress, with her diploma and acceptance letter in either hand, the few things that kept her going when she felt herself shutting down.  
The Locker shut with a satisfying click, shaking her shoulders out one last time and walking out of the room, turning the corner she saw a group of people in the gym area,  
Upon walking to an area to set her stuff down, she had clocked the whole team except hondo,  
they didn't seem to realize that the 5’8” blonde chick was the new 23 David,  
This could be fun  
Iz decided to wait it out, going to the weight bench and starting to slide weights onto the bar until she got to 110, feeling their eyes occasionally but couldn't tell if it was her they were staring at or what she was doing,  
Stretching her arms behind her and up, she slid onto the bench and went at it,  
inhaling and exhaling with the movement of the bar  
she could hear the voice of her platoon buddy, Jacob marshal,  
“There you go barbie, show em who's boss” she always had to put the bar back after he said that to prevent it from falling on her while they laughed.  
Iz had broken a sweat by the 12th rep and decided to put the bar back on its ledge, sitting up, she grabbed the towel from where she left it to dry her hands.  
“Wanna spar, we’re short a person!” tan shouted from where he stood against a rail  
“Sure” she put the towel with her water bottle and phone and got into the ring  
Chris patted street on the shoulder “you’re up man”  
She smiled kindly at him  
The second they both seemed ready he charged her, she took some his jabs, landing a few of her own, they went at it for a while swinging, ducking occasionally landing blows, they went down and started fighting for the reins, her hair had fallen down at some point but she didn't care, she could hear his, well their teammates cheering and a few others, she decided to end it and stopped fighting just enough that he got on top, he didn't realize her leg had snaked backwards to hook onto his calf, as he went to pull her arms behind her she planted her elbow and pushed him off with the other shoulder, the hooked leg did the rest, and before any of them could blink her knee was resting lightly on his lower back with his arms pulled behind him.  
Cheers erupted around them, they both looked up to see way more people than there were when the started, they were panting with a thin sheen of sweat on them, blowing the hair in her face to the side as she got off of him, he rolled and sat up, she offered a hand and gripped firmly to bring him up the rest of the way, she spotted Commander hicks and hondo standing to the side, hondo had a smug smile on his face, he waved her over,  
she patted streets shoulder and slid out of the ring,  
Stifling laughter when she heard Chris speak to someone behind her  
“I think street just found his soulmate”  
“Commander, Hondo” she nodded at both of them, still catching her breath  
“Officer Maverick that technique was very impressive”  
She was caught off guard by the compliment but took his outstretched hand  
“Thank you sir”  
He nodded “i see you have gotten acquainted with 20 david”  
“Actually sir, i don't think they know who am just yet”  
She smiled  
Hondo gripped her shoulder “let's get you properly introduced, even though your first one was more entertaining”  
They shared a laugh and made their way over  
The team watched as she stopped in front of them  
“I don't think i got to properly introduce myself”  
They all chuckled  
“Isabell maverick- iz” she reached her hand out to street first, seeing as she pinned him on the floor less than 3 minutes ago  
“Jim street”  
Chris stepped forward “Chris alonso”  
“Fellow k9 unit, champ right?”  
“Yeah retired now, he's with one of our officers here now- you're ranger?”  
“Indeed, hes livin it out with me”  
her phone pinged before she could respond, she gave a small smile and stepped away  
“Victor tan”  
“Ooh hollywood division, heard its nice up there”  
“It is, but i prefer it here”  
She smiled “i bet you do”  
She turned to deacon and luca and shook their hands, she already knew both of them from the S.W.A.T academy.  
Iz could already tell what a close family unit this team was and it was exactly what she needed.


End file.
